callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Richtofen's Grand Scheme
Richtofen's Grand Scheme'http://www.callofduty.com/intel/494 is an easter egg on the zombie map the Moon. The grand scheme must be completed in order to obtain the "Cryogenic Slumber Party" and the "Big Bang Theory" trophy/achievements ("Big Bang Theory" is not available for PS3). Requirements Minimum one person must be in the party, but the players must be local. Multiplayer works for steps one through eight. All of the following steps don't have to follow the order in which they are listed: *QEDs *Gersch Devices *Wave Gun *Hacker Step 1 Outside of the starting room are four computer terminals lined up near a cliff. Each computer represents a color (going from left to right): red, green, blue, and yellow. (Note: The power MUST be switched on to complete this step.) When the step is started, all of the computers will flash one color. The player must then use the computer with that color. The computers will flash again, this time with two colors, and the player will once again have to match them. This step will continue until all of the computers flash green and a message is heard. If the player messes up, the step is restarted. Step 2 Proceed to the second floor of the laboratory. On a wall there will be four dim, red buttons lined up next to each other. One of these must be hacked which will also cost 500 points. After doing so, the player will have to search all 3 floors of the laboratory for four white panels with bright green lights above them (the color may seem yellow depending on brightness settings), the player must hack all 4 lit panels within 60 seconds or the player will have to hack one of the red buttons again to restart the process, ultimately costing the player another 500 points for each failed attempt. Once the player has successfully hacked four green light panels the player must head back to the four lined up Red Buttons, the player needs to press all four of them and each one allows around 2–3 seconds to press another one, it is easiest to just go from left to right or vice versa rapidly pressing the 'use/action' button. When the player is successful, they will all pulsate red, and the various buttons around them will flash as well. Additionally,the center of the Vril Interface on the front of the pyramid will now be indented. Step 3 The player must then let excavator Pi breach tunnel 6. Immediately after, take the hacker back to the spawn area, and hack the excavator terminal. Once the player returns to Tunnel 6, they will find the Vril Sphere (the characters refer to it as the egg but in truth it too is a Vril Device) lying on the ground near the M16. The Vril Sphere must be moved into the center of the Vril Interface on the pyramid, or M.P.D . The Sphere must be knifed or shot to get it moving. Once knifed, it will begin to float towards a satellite dish on top of the spawn. If the egg gets stuck, simply knife it again or shoot it, and remember to open doors for it. After it reaches the dish, shoot it with the Wave Gun to have it fall down and travel towards tunnel 11. This is the only part of the easter egg where the Wave Gun is needed. Eventually the Sphere will get stuck in a tight corner in the ceiling, just above a barrier adjacent to the Stamin-Up perk machine. To get it out, either throw a grenade, or shoot any projectiles that induce splash damage (such as Ray Gun shots, but it can be freed with bullets if shot from the right angle). Then it will merge with the plate in front of the pyramid and a glass canister will rise from the floor close to the pyramid's corner. Step 4 A container will rise in the top right corner (if the player has his/her back against the wall) of the Pyramid, the player must kill 25 zombies near this tube and have their souls sucked into the tube (the range is very short). Zombies that are killed within range will have a red stream of dust emit out and into the ceiling. Zombies killed via Nukes will count. When the tube is full it will make a sound, the player then pulls a switch that looks like the power switch on the left wall. Step 5 The pyramid should now open and the player should see Samantha. All players will now receive a Death Machine for a total of ninety seconds. If a player gets down at this time or even dies and comes back, they will still get the Death Machine for ninety seconds. This is common considering that the player can't get revived while someone is holding one. At this point the player(s) will receive the Cryogenic Slumber Party achievement. Step 6 Go back to Area 51, and look to the right side of the teleporter. The player will see a beam structure with some hexagonal-shaped plates stored on it. Throw a grenade to get the plates down (the character will mention the loose plates if done correctly) and then throw a Gersch Device. If done correctly the plates should be on the teleporter with the player, and the player should teleport back. Step 7 The player should see the plates near the Quick Revive in the spawn room. The player must throw a QED on them, so that they move to the right side of the room, and stand upright in two brackets on a small machine next to a computer. Step 8 Now the player has to look around the labs for a lead wire. It is long, curved, and silver, and is located on any floor of the labs. It may be on the ground, against a wall or crate, or inside any desk where the Hacker may spawn. This can be found at any point before this step as well. Also, it can spawn outside on the Moon near the entrance of the teleporter or by the crates to the right of the door leading outside. It can also spawn in the starting room by the excavator switch. Although, these three locations are rare. Step 9 Return to the spawn building, and locate the computer that the plates have moved to. Put the Vril Generator between the plates, and connect the lead wire between the two pieces of equipment. Have the person playing as Richtofen repeatedly use the action button on the computer to the left of the plates. The player will know it is working when they hear the sounds of computer keys being tapped. Continue pressing the action button until a voiceover is heard; listen to this voiceover until it is done. The player will know when he/she is done after the computer screen goes red, green, red then green again. The player will know the step is complete when the Vril Generator begins to glow brightly. Now retrieve the Vril Generator. (On the PS3 there is a glitch, if there is no gravity in the receiving area, sometimes you will not be able to complete this part of the easter egg. Step 10 Go back to the open pyramid. Four tubes will appear, and the player must kill now 25 zombies by each. After all the tubes have been filled, put the Vril Generator in the slot in front of the pyramid. As with the previous step, you will know you are filling the tubes when red souls fly out of zombies. However, Samantha will also begin to scream and violently shake the screen as the tubes fill. Samantha and Richtofen should switch souls after the Vril Generator is inserted, which will then give the person playing as Richtofen all 8 perks. At this point, the Vril Generator cannot be removed from the Vril Interface on the M.P.D. Step 11 Throw a QED directly onto the Vril Interface symbol on the front of the Pyramid in the power room to make the Vril Sphere move again. It should launch over to the Samantha Says machine. Use a Gersch Device to move the Sphere from the terminals into the rocket propulsion system. Step 12 Play the electronic color-game three times (one for each rocket). Unlike the first time, the game begins by showing the player the first three colors, then four, and five on the last time around. This makes it much more difficult to complete. If the player does finish it correctly, Maxis will say something and then countdown to launch the rockets at the earth. Once the rockets hit Earth (approximately 30 seconds after the launch) and Maxis starts to laugh, the easter egg is now complete and each player will now have 8 perks until the end of the game. Transcript ''See Richtofen's Grand Scheme/Transcript. Video Walkthrough Video:Moon Easter Egg Full Tutorial :: Cryogenic Slumber Party and The Big Bang Theory Achievements Awards * After the player completes step 5, the players will all receive 90-second Death Machines. *Richtofen receives all eight perks after step 10, the rest of the players get them after step 12. These perks will last until the game's end. *Two gamer pictures (Xbox 360 Only), one of Samantha and another of a Teddy Bear holding a Bowie Knife. Achievements *Cryogenic Slumber Party (75G or Silver Trophy)' - Awarded for completing step 5. *'Big Bang Theory (100G, Xbox 360 and PC only)''' - Awarded for completing step 12. Trivia *Contrary to popular belief, players do not need to have any previous major easter eggs done to complete Cryogenic Slumber Party. However, to complete the entire Grand Scheme, both Easter Eggs from Call of the Dead and Shangri La must be completed. *If someone is standing on the pyramid when the Sphere lands on it, the Sphere will miss and become stuck, essentially ending the Easter Egg. * This Easter Egg cannot be completed entirely on Solo, but Cryogenic Slumber Party can be achieved. It cannot be completed on Solo because Richtofen doesn't have the Vril Generator. This is likely because if the Easter Egg was completeable solo, the player would receive infinite Quick Revive, making the game last forever and the player unable to die. *After the Easter Egg has been completed, Area 51 has a different appearance due to the Earth being hit by the missiles. Oddly, Area 51's appearance won't change if the players are in it when the missiles hit Earth, but will change the next time they return. *The Demonic Announcer sounds like Richtofen after completion of the easter egg. *After Richtofen and Samantha switch souls, the eyes of all the zombies become blue. *Steps 6 through 9 can be done at anytime, but step 10 won't occur until after steps 1 through 5 have been achieved. This means that after step 5 is completed, you can use the 90-second Death Machines effectively towards filling up the tubes in step 10. *Following Richtofen switching souls with Samantha, the Fire Sale jingle will change to a different tune. *After the Easter Egg, if the player goes back to Area 51, and stands at the right side of the Pack-A-Punch Machine, they will notice Earth after being blown up in the sky. This is because of re-used texture patterns. This can be seen using no-clip. *Although it cannot be completed on Solo, the first part of this easter egg can be completed by just 1 person as long as they have someone else in the game. None of the steps specifically require two people in it, so as long as the Vril Generator is in Richtofen's possession, the person playing as Richtofen can do all of the steps. *There is a known glitch that if a player takes off his space helmet at the same time receiving the 90-second Death Machine after step 4, the player will not be able to use the Death Machine or any weapons in their inventory for 90 seconds. The player can still knife however. References Category:Easter eggs